Quantum Entanglement
Trypticon Command Center Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you see is the computer on the north wall. The main computer is Trypticon himself, regularly checking the perimeter defenses of the city. The viewer currently shows an exterior shot of the outside of the city. Several other monitors show various other views, still more display computer graphics to do with Trypticon's status, giving the viewer the current situation around the Earth at a split second's notice. Along the other walls are computer terminals that can be used to pull data from the main computer core. On the south wall is a large purple Decepticon symbol. Contents: Quantum Overbite Motormaster Galvatron Trypticon Base Computer Spacebridge Terminus Obvious exits: East leads to Trypticon Communications Center. West leads to Security. Down leads to Trypticon Main Hallway. Today, the Trypticon Command Center is deceptively bustling. Everything is quiet and thus appears fairly normal. Indeed, two seekers guard the entry to the structure and various clerical personnel hustle and bustle about doing their thing as could be expected. What is somewhat abnormal however, are the splashing sounds audible from the back of the facility. When one enters, a very large structure has been erected. It is roughly square in shape with the depth of several meters; and is bubbling with a blue liquid in it -- energon. One might need to do a doubletake, but one is looking at an Energon hot tub. Galvatron is currently laying back in it, both hands extended in opposite directions. A pastel colored seeker by the name of Flunky is polishing his fusion cannon, while another is refilling his glass of high grade fuel. It is good to be a Tyrant. The rest of the command center is pointedly trying to ignore this. Of note, is a large toy cyber-duck that is floating in the bath. Overbite happens to be in the Command Center, paying no attention to the display of extravagance. It doesn't bother him though. After all, he has to hang out with Skalor, who is like Blot but with a looser oil pan. He goes about his duties quietly, noting that none of the other Seacons are around at the moment. Is someone going to declare them MIA? Redshift is trepidant to interrupt thier leige during such a public display of royal power, but the urgency of the situation demands it. The small red spacer clears his throat to announce his presence, and snaps a quick salute to thier commander-in-chief. "Lord Galvatron! I loath to interrupt your relaxation, but I have a matter of some import that I have brought for you to deal with as you see fit..." He says, stpping gingerly aside to reveal another small Transformer. "This one was located in the frigid outer reaches of the solar system. In stasis for reasons known only to himself, he bears the insiginia of your army, and so I present him to you for your approval." Quantum enters into full vision when presented. He looks.... very different from a normal transformer. Just in his geometric makeup. He waits for Galvatron to speak first, the visor's single red eye sweeping back and fourth continuously. No obvious weapons. He glances at Redshift but doesn't say anything. He finds Overbite's presence not at all unwanted, if a little different to himself. He is tall, very narrow, but very ornate in his geometric construction. He inclines his head a moment later as one would appropriately do when presented before royalty. "A shameful retreat, or the return of a conquering HERO, I wonder?" Motormaster rumbles as he looks up from a report he's being presented by one of the Decepticon ground troops. He shoves the reporting Battlecharger casually out of the way with one arm and swaggers over to the spacers. "Your CODENAME, spindle?! And a salute, if you're not too BUSY. You're in the presence of your Emperor... or if you're not who Redshift thinks you are, your DOOM." At first, Galvatron does not reply to Redshift at all. He just looks at him, and looks at Quantum; bearing a particularialy withering gaze towards Redshift. Finally, his fusion cannon hand gestures and Flunky ceases his polishing. Then he sets his 'glass' down on a side table and gives both a withering glance some more. Finally, he reaches to the water and seizes the cyber-waterfowl and points it at Quantum. He squeezes the creature repeatedly. "QUACK!" "Quack, Quack! Quack Quack Quack!" Flunky looks suddenly agast. "Do I have to?" He asks. Galvatron promptly backhands him with the other hand, and with a sigh, the seeker stands up; rubbing his head. "Lord Galvatron is expecting you to 'come out with it' as you were. To explain whom you are, your appearance, and what you are doing here and where you were. He also wishes to inform you of his displeasure at your lack of protocol." Galvatron settles back into the bath and lets the duck resume floating. "Very good, Flunky!" He says. "And quite succinct, Motormaster. Kneel in the presence of your better, newcomer, and answer my questions!" Quantum answers without a pause, kneeling willingly. "My code name is Quantum. When I was last active an emperor had not yet been proclaimed, so I am unfamiliar with your salute. My involvement previously in your cause was minimal, I went into stasis in the opening years of the civil war, so my appearance here and now is neither a shameful retreat or the return of a conquering hero." He explains this very calmly. His christopher wisher (davros's voice actor) voice is very sedate and flat. He pauses, collects his thoughts, and explains. "I was part of a project to attempt to create synthetic energon through terraformation. My functions are varied but my primary functions are all science related. I am fluent in both energy weapon engineering and nuclear sciences, your most royal highness." Redshift inclines his frame in a respectful bow, and carefully steps back. It is not typical of Redshift to try to blend in with the background, but he has expereinced Galvatron's fury first-hand on more than one occasion. "Found upon a frozen moon of this sytem's sixth planet, designation Hytherion, your eminence." Overbite keeps silent as the newcomer is interrogated, though he does give him a nod of acknowledgement. He keeps one optic on the monitors and one on the discussion. Motormaster steps back from the spacers and folds his arms, nodding approvingly at the prostration, but narrowing his eyes at the curriculum vitae. "Hn. Nuclear sciences. One of Shockwave's men. Didn't know where Cybertron is orbiting these days? Or did you seek out the Supreme Leader on PURPOSE?" Galvatron regards Quantum solely now. With a splash he reaches towards the duck and points it at Redshift this time. He squeezes it and the thing emits a sharp "QUACK!" and Flunky offers a smile. "Lord Galvatron says that you are annoying and is asking the newcomer, but the information is useful." The duck quacks approvingly, and then is permitted to float on it's merry way again. Galvatron tilts his head to the side; crimson optics narrowing as he surveys Quantum from the feet all the way up to his head. "Hrrm." He says, after he has completed his listening. "If your involvement is minimal, how do I know that you will be useful to me now and earn your energon upkeep?" He leans over and grasps the duck again, pointing it at Flunky. He squeezes it. "Quackquack." Flunky emits a sigh, and dissapears out the command center door. Meanwhile, Galvatron gestures around the command center. "So, by your own admission you are not so useful as a combatant. That is all well and good, I am a benevolent Emperor, but all must still do their part!" Flunky returns, carrying one of Galvatron's backup fusion cannons. This is the one that failed on him recently due to severe damage and is charred, broken and altogeather non-functional. Flunky drops it in front of Quantum with a smirk. "You are a nuclear scientist and a weapons engineer. So, prove your value and fix my weapon. Fusion cannons should be quite simple." The reality is not so much. The weapon is quite toasted, but is repairable. Galvatron also turns his head towards Motormaster. "You will answer his question also." This is all very interesting to Overbite. But still, he does not interrupt, for his Emperor is in a sort of mood that requires one to walk on eggshells. Watching the newcomer demonstrate his skills in repair work does interest him, however, and he stares intently. Quantum handling the borked device, Quantum's eye visor turns blue as he sensor probes the weapon, examining it. "It is by chance that I arrive here and now. When my ship first arrived here, this planet that we are now on was not yet suitable for life. Commencing repairs, your imminence." He turns the weapon over a few times then commences work on it. He is extremely systematic, and examines with his sensory arrays every single part, removing parts that are broken so badly that they must be completely replaced if he finds any. It is immediately apparent that he knows what he is doing, but this task will take more than 1 post to accomplish due to how borked the fusion cannon is. At one point he quotes a moderately long but relatively uncomplicated physics equation to himself as if trying to remember something specific or doing some form of math in his head. His attention is entirely upon the task of fixing the weapon. He speaks suddenly. "There is a possibility that I may be able to improve general functionality of this device by 1 to 3 percent." He continues to work on the device. Galvatron settles back in his energon bath to watch Quantum work; keeping his thoughts to himself for a moment. "If you require any additional components, simply order Flunky to fetch him and he will do so to the best of his ability. Correct, Flunky?" The pastel colored seeker nods; watching Quantum also. Galvatron's eye ridges raise partially. "Then do so, if you are able. Should you be successful in this affair, you have one more test to pass and I will welcome you with open arms." "Although your usefulness in the BATTLEFIELD is yet to be proven, it seems," Motormaster grumbles, sounding a little jealous. Quantum when he has finished the assessment, he looks to Flunky. "I will require a new-" names several parts. "I wish you to have these broken parts melted down and the metal reclaimed. If that is in accordance with his imminence's desires." Quantum continues to work on the device. "There is a possibility of the fusion beam this weapon produces becoming a multitargetted weapon if a crystalloid material were to be inserted in a key area of the weapon. However there is a probability that the crystalloid would be burned up or shatter if the fusion beam was beyond a few percentage units to powerful." Quantum continues to work. "If I may ask, do you evaluate me as unproven and potentially useless on the battlefield based on the fact that I have no obvious weapons or the fact that you have not actually seen me in combat?" Speaking to Motormaster but continuing work on the device, now prepping it for insertion of new parts. The Seacon continues to observe the repairs. Being as he's one of the smarter Seacons, he takes an interest in such things, if usually only casually. "Most intriguing," he says to Quantum, "Perhaps you can help one day with a comrade of mine. He has a leaking problem." Galvatron inclines his head at what Quantum says; simply gesturing for him to proceed. Flunky steps up and collects the detritis, tucking it under his arm. "Do you want me to get you anything, or will you be creating magic components out of empty air?" The pastel seeker seems a bit snotty in tone; then seems to recall something. "Oh. Right. You want . . " He chimes off the list and dissapears, muttering about having a brain the size of a planet and they send him to fetch stuff. He returns a few minutes later and dumps the lot at Quantum's feet. "Careful with those!" Motormaster snaps at Flunky. "They are not yours. All belongs to Galvatron!" Quantum continues to work on the device, hands moving as precisely as a computer chip construction arm would during part insertion, inserting only one part at a time and being extremely careful with all parts. He speaks to Motormaster "The role my technical capabilities are best suited to is that of field intelligencer or what you might call a scout. Due to my affiliation to the terraforming effort, my alternate shape has a WRSA... a wide range sensor array." This is a technical term and it means that his alternate shape is probably something like a space probe, ideal for collecting intelligence and recon. He continues to insert parts and construct them with mathematically precise movement, arms as steady as a fabrication constructor's arm. He increases the integrity of the barrel by 1 percent and increases the energy build up control system's power by 2 percent. He looks to overbite. "I'm afraid my help to your comrade may be limited. My field of knowledge is energetic mechanics, not engineering mechanics." He looks to Galvatron. "Your weapon, your imminence. It must give you great pleasure to lead the master race." Quantum comments while giving the weapon to Galvatron. "Oh," Overbite says, sounding only the tiniest bit disappointed. "But, your expertise can benefit the Empire with new super powerful weapons to use against the Autobots and the human scum, yes?" "The human VERMIN are worthy of extermination," Motormaster agrees, punching his fist into his palm. "At least, those of them who will not bow to our authority... which is an infuriating majority!" Galvatron inclines his head at Motormaster, shooting him a questioning look. "You are especially sycophantic tonight, Motormaster. Did you do something I need to punish you for?" His tone has grown more serious and it is a genuine question. After his quip, he goes back to watching Quantum, then reaches forward to clasp the weapon and exchange it upon his arm for the other one. Without hesitation he points it downrange and lets go with a medium power blast at Flunky. The weapon strikes him; knocking him through the bulkhead and into the hallway outside. "Good." He says; standing as energon cascades off of him. "Very well, then, Quantum! You have only one more test to pass." He emerges from the bath, stalking towards the much smaller Decepticon. Suddenly, the duck is thrust at him and squeezed. "QUACK!" " . . . what do you say to Mister Quackers?" This apparently, is Galvatron's test. Quantum calmly looks at flunky. "I say quack to you sir." He then laughs quite suddenly. His laugh, even though he didn't say something particularly menacing or even all that serious, betrays how completely and throughly rottenly EVIL EVIL EVIL he is. So evil that when he laughs for that moment it wouldn't be hard to question his own sanity. He then returns to his calm, sedate demeanor. He comments quietly. "While I am in absolutely no position to make any such change, It is my opinion that it is inefficient to attempt to exterminate them through sheer military force. Working them to death in mines and industrial complexes seems more efficient to me." "Not... lately, My Liege," Motormaster says, having to think about it. Now that he considers it he hasn't been doing much of anything. Maybe that's why he's being extra sycophantic. "Slaves languishing in mines has its uses," Overbite says, "But I prefer to take my enemies down myself. And so much the better if they foolishly venture into water." Galvatron offers a hmmph sound. "Well, then." He says, gesturing in a 'go away' sort of tone with his left hand. "Go punish yourself appropriately for what you may or may not have done and be sure to report on your success for all to know." He crosses his arms as he regards Quantum. He quacks the duck at him once more for emphasis. "You can stay." He says, and places the duck back in the hot tub, and stalks off -- exciting the command center. It would seem Quantum has passed his test. "Yes, My Liege," Motormaster replies with a sharp salute, and stomps back out to go do... something. Or just to remove himself from Galvatron's sight while Galvatron's mood holds. Quantum observes Motormaster leave. "If I may be exscused, your imminence. Efficiency demands me to immediately start study on this planet in order to provide the best possible weaponry." He looks to Overbite. "Yes, I could provide a force with weaponry. One of the weapons I specifically take pleasure in using is an Antitronic harpoon cannon. Have you ever used one?" Antitronic in this instance means 'superconductor that drains electricity into itself geometrically'. So it probably shoots a superconductive harpoon. "If you need access to equipment that lies under the seas, do not hesitate to ask for the assistance of the Seacons," Overbite offers. Galvatron offers a hmmph sound. "Well, then." He says, gesturing in a 'go away' sort of tone with his left hand. "Go punish yourself appropriately for what you may or may not have done and be sure to report on your success for all to know." He crosses his arms as he regards Quantum. He quacks the duck at him once more for emphasis. "You can stay." He says, and places the duck back in the hot tub, and stalks off -- exciting the command center. It would seem Quantum has passed his test. Overbite heads downward to the Main Hallway below. Overbite has left. Quantum heads downward to the Main Hallway below. Quantum has left. Decepticon Island - Beachfront This place is as close to a R&R facility that exists on Decepticon Island. The location is actually quite nice, an isolated beach that is carpeted with fine white sand and framed by a nice ring of luxurious green palm trees. Like many other parts of the island, the ever-present screeches and barks of monkies provide a playful chorus in the background and the occasional flying coconut at someone who comes too close. Unsurprisingly, there is the occasional burned out area where an irate Decepticon has set this area on fire. From here, one can look out on the volcano that is the heart of Decepticon Island as well as the looming shape of Trypticon in the distance. Her and there, cabling and tubing pokes out of the pristine sand that it is mostly buried in to reveal the connection from Trypticon and his support systems to the island's most important facility. Indeed, a giant bar facility has been haphazardly constructed to resemble a galactic standard tiki bar out of available materials. A giant statue of Galvatron wearing a tiki mask dominates the actual barfront, and much effort has been made to make sure only the finest grades of energon are available -- including an on-site minature energon processing facility for those who consider themselves mixologists. Obvious exits: East leads to Decepticon Island - The Flat Iron. Spaceport leads to Decepticon Island - Spaceport. Airspace leads to Decepticon Island - Airspace. Ocean leads to Western Central Atlantic. Trypticon's Rest leads to Decepticon Island - Trypticon's Rest. Quantum arrives from the Decepticon Island - Trypticon's Rest to the west. Quantum has arrived. Quantum turns himself inside out and folds himself back into himself, turning into a spherical UFO! Back at the beach! Overbite doesn't like spending a lot of time in confined spaces. Not claustrophobia, just a general preference for the open sea. He gazes across the open water in search of possible tankers or cruise ships to ruin, but a glint in the sun catches his optic... Spherical UFO hovers down towards Overbite. The large, black sphere is murky and difficult to see into, with scarlet bands of coloration like smoke in glass. Faint light flickers inside it. The featureless sphere has no obvious means of propulsion and no obvious moving parts. At all. It is totally silent and moves by some form of antigravity. The flickering of lights indicates some form of advanced computer systems inside. Overbite might be able to make out the outlines of circuits. "Now what is that?" Overbite wonders, as he sees the strange craft hovering. His scanners perk. "Friend or Foe?" he asks. The UFO opens itself up, folds itself back upon itself, and transforms into a humanoid robot! Quantum stands fully after transforming into his more humanoid state. "I was simply touring the outside of the facility and saw you on the beach." "Oh. You're a Decepticon. Hello, you're new," Overbite replies, "So what do you think of the base? I like it because it is close to the ocean. Very easy to drag the spoils of a tanker ship right to the beach." Quantum pauses for a moment. Then answers. "I think that the plant and animal life here is extraneous and that the untapped resources of the island should be marshalled towards fortification and entrenchment. But perhaps I misunderstand the purpose of the facility." Looks out over the sea. "...This did not exist yet when I first arrived in this star system. How dangerous is it?" Gestures over the water body. "How dangerous is water? That depends," Overbite says. "Most Transformers will not short out in it. However, if one happens to be an Autobot, and there's Seacons in the water, then it is very dangerous." Quantum pauses, thinking. "Naturally, I get the impression that autobots are generally land models and that... seacons are generally water models? Can you dive deeply? I'm using the reference to imply a meaning similar to a sub-surface water vehicles dive." "I can dive as deep as the ocean goes," Overbite boasts, "Some Autobots are able to travel on the surface of the water, but even their skills pale in comparison to mine. They are still quite helpless when they are in the water in their robot modes." Quantum looks out over the water. "I must appologize if my manners seem stiffly formalistic. I was completely alone for an extremely long time. So long that my social circuits might as well be obsolete." Continues to look out over the water. Points at a swimming whale that is very distant. "What is that bioform?" "Oh that? That is what the earth creatures call a "whale"," Overbite says, "I am told that in ages past, humans harvested them for fuel." Quantum ahs. "I see. Is this fuel efficient enough that hunting them for this purpose is worthy of time investment?" Pauses and turns to Overbite. "I wanted to ask you if the one his imminence called Motormaster is generally as distrustful and seemingly disagreeable as he appeared to be when I met with our liege." "Motormaster is always this way," Overbite states, "His own combiner team loathes his very core. But since when were Decepticons meant to be likeable?" He winks. "The humans found the hunting profitable for a time, but then soon discovered that they were killing so many that the numbers of whales dropped to near-extinction. So they were forced to use other sources of fuel." Quantum speaks. "I did not expect him to be likeable. I was simply trying to ascertain if he had some especial reason to dislike my.... type, as he might have put it." Looks up at the sky and the clouds for a moment. "While I'm not built for the sea, it reminds me of space. I find it pleasing. As to the whales, consider this; how much more efficient would our use of energon be if we focused our development of technologies towards devices that use minimal or no energon at all? The extinction of a life form is irrelevant to me. I have killed whole planets before. Do you know the planet-" names a planet known to cybertronians and known to be completely dead. "Motormaster dislikes everyone equally," Overbite says with a shrug, "Though there are some exceptions." He ponders the rest of Quantum's question and shrugs. "It does not ring a bell," he says, "For I have no memories before a certain point. As to Energon efficiency, it is always looked into, of course, but one cannot shoot strong bolts of plasma at Autobots without some great power source." Quantum nods. "True, but how much easier would it be if everything -but- that plasma power source ran on something other than energon?" Lets that sink in for a moment. "As to the planet, their scientists were working on a strain of bacterium to kill off a dangerous pest which was eating their food supply. They asked me to help them. The resultant germ wiped out the food supply as well as the pest, causing riots, famine, and pillaging, as well as mass murders by deputies of the government. Ultimately primitive atom rockets were used to attempt to control the spread of dissident groups, resulting in the extinction of all life." Looks to Overbite. "I must admire one who sticks to ones speciality. Order, function, systematization. These are the hallmarks of a superior society." "Sounds like fun," Overbite says, "My efforts to destroy life on this planet are nothing to the scale you're describing, but I do what I can. I suppose the point about energon is moot since any energy source can be converted into energon?" Quantum smiles a bit. "Perhaps my understanding of energon is mistaken or obsolete." Looks out at the sea again. "Do you know how to move a sand dune with a tablespoon, Overbite?" The Seacon scratches his head. A riddle? "One scoop at a time," he says. Quantum smiles wider. "Precisely. Life is like a diamondoid mineral. It is incredibly hard at the surface and resistant to virtually everything in most areas. If however you can find the one small area that is structurally the weakest and give it a hard tap however, the diamond shatters. Keep doing what you do. The destruction of life you seek could be just ahead. My services are of course at yours and every Decepticons disposal, if you should ever wish to commission a weapon." "How very true," Overbite remarks, "Weapons? I may take you up on that sometime. It would be interesting to see what you come up with. I don't know if you are aware, but my third mode is a weapon." Quantum chuckles. "I had some inkling of that potential in you. I was only 82.03 percent sure however. Though my flying shape doesn't seem like it has any means of protecting itself, the outer shell is a super-conductor." Looks inland for a moment. "I must take my leave soon. I would wish you to inform the other seacons if they should desire a weapon." "Indeed, I shall," Overbite replies, "Well, I too must be off soon. Patrols, you know. Keeping the humans on their toes and all." Quantum chuckles and nods. "Do you know why I said mines when I explained my opinion about working them to death?" "I'm sure you mean that the Empire can get use out of slaves, so that we do not have to, rather than simply wasting their potential. Am I correct?" Overbite says. Quantum laughs evily for a moment. "Yes, yes, I did mean that. But the reason I suggested mines and industrial plants is because when the mine's viability decreases to near-zero, you can simply demolish the entrance during the course of a work period... and of course the industrial plants will put out enough toxins that it will kill most of the environment over the course of generations." Pauses and looks around, deciding where to go next. "Show no mercy, death to humans, death to autobots, no mercy for cowards and traitors." Quantum salutes maniacally, his excruciatingly evil voice silent as he starts to take his leave. He's within earshot, one more reply is possible. "Indeed, death to organic life forms," Overbite says, wholeheartedly agreeing with Quantum's statement. As Quantum departs, he slips into the water and transforms, disappearing from sight.